


Sugawara smutshots

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Sugawara Koushi, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: 1. OiSuga: submissive top Sugawara2. SugaHina: top Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	1. Submissive Top Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing these to experiment and to improve :)
> 
> Kinks:  
> Sex toys; submissive top; orgasm denial

Koushi pants, legs shaking where they kneeled on the bed. His thrusts are getting sloppy, staggered and more shallow with every high-pitched whine he let out. The toy buried deep inside his ass, pressing harshly against his prostate and set on the highest setting- because Tooru never does things halfway; if there's going to be a toy inside of Koushi, it's going to be doing its job- is making his thighs tremble and the knot tight in his heated abdomen beg to be released.

But it  _ can't  _ be. 

There's a cockring squeezing the base of his hard cock so, so tightly, refusing to let him cum and making almost frustrated tears well in his eyes. 

"T-Tooru, p-plea-  _ please-"  _ he cuts off into another moaned whine when Tooru clenches around him, the tight heat and velvety walls sucking him in as the brunette under him thrusts back onto his aching cock. 

_ "No,"  _ Tooru hisses. "F-faster, darling, you're losing your rhythm." Heels dig into Koushi's back with the breathy demand- Tooru's long legs are hooked over his shoulders- and Koushi  _ sobs.  _ The sensations of the vibrator are making his thrusts shallow, legs shaky, making him want to collapse and lose himself in pleasure, but he  _ can't.  _ He has a job to do: please Tooru.

He looks down at his boyfriend, and sees blown pupils, flushed cheeks, lips fallen open as Koushi  _ slams  _ into him as hard as he can. He looks so sexed up, so wrecked, so  _ submissive. _

_ What a fucking joke,  _ Koushi thinks as the brunette manuevers his legs from over Koushi's shoulders, spreading them out on the matress, and snakes an arm around his waist, scrapes blunt fingernails down to the small of his back before shoving two fingers into his hole harshly.

Koushi  _ screams  _ as the vibrator is shoved deeper,  _ so much deeper,  _ inside of him, pressing harshly against his prostate and making him collapse onto Tooru. His nose presses against the brunette's hickey-littered clavicle as his hips quiver, pelvis pressed flat against his boyfriend's ass. He whimpers as Oikawa grabs his hair and pulls him off, almond eyes dark and intense.

"I didn't say you can  _ rest,  _ darling."


	2. Top Hinata Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen top Hinata is very important to me, and in this essay I will-
> 
> Kinks:  
> Spanking, slight degradation

Koushi cries out lewdly, arms finally giving out and his face crushing into the mattress as Shouyou's grip tightens to dig bruises into his hips. All the work outs and years of volleyball have rewarded Shouyou, and he is able to effortlessly hold the older man's lower body up and fuck into his tight, desperate heat easily. Koushi is loose and wet and  _ hot,  _ his ass sucking him in like it needs nothing more than Shouyou's cock pounding him open.

"Suga-senpai, you feel so good!" Shouyou groans as thrusts harder, enjoying the melody of high pitched moans escaping from Koushi's definitely bitten lip. "So hot, clenching around me like you never want me to leave."

"Sh-Shouyou!" Koushi gasps his moan as his former kouhai increases his pace, pounding against that spot deep inside of him again and again and again. "P-please!" His pale fingers are clutching at the sheets, knuckles white. 

"What's that, Senpai? You want to cum?" Shouyou asks, the genuine lilt to his voice contrasting with the purposeful shift of his hips, so that his cock only  _ just barely  _ brushes over Koushi's prostate with every deep thrust.

The silver-haired man nods frantically into the mattress, whining and arching his back, pushing his ass in the air and trying to thrust back onto Shouyou's cock and force him to hit his prostate. He can't though, not with Shouyou's bruising grip on his hips. 

Shouyou  _ tsks,  _ and then Koushi cries out a moan as a  _ SLAP  _ echoes around the room and his left asscheek stings.

"Hm, how does it feel? Being made into a desperate little slut by your former kouhai?" Shouyou purrs the filthy question, and when he only receives a high pitched moan in reply he spanks Koushi's soft ass again, grinning at the bright red that quickly blooms. He is a world-renowned spiker, after all. "Use your words, senpai. Or am I fucking you so well that you can't even behave?" 

Koushi sobs as Shouyou starts pistoning against his prostate again, hard and fast and  _ enthusiastic _ in a way only Shouyou can. "F-feels-  _ ahh!  _ Feels s-so  _ goo-ood!" _

Shouyou hums happily, leaning completely over the older man, chest pressed to his back, and grabs onto his cock tightly. Koushi moans loudly as Shouyou starts pumping him in quick, harsh strokes, and his hips jerk into the slightly shorter's hand until he's spilling all over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Spare a kudos or a comment? (´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡
> 
> I also accept requests for ships or kinks or dynamics, if you have any ideas :3
> 
> Next is either Suga rimming Oikawa, or oisugahina threesome❤


End file.
